totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Brunch of Disgustingness
TBA Plot At the Spa Hotel, Brick, Jasmine, Shawn and Sky toast to a great win and hope that they’ll do just as great again in the next challenge. Jo joins them with a plate of steak and assures her team that they have to win again, because they can’t give up the Spa Hotel. In one of the rooms, Scott sits in a chair and waits his turn for a massage after Sugar. He attempts to rush her, but she shuts him down and takes the time to offer an alliance. In the confessional, Scott says that it might be a good idea as it is such an obvious alliance that people might not consider it. They shake on it, making the alliance official. In the treehouse cabin, Dakota and Lindsay sit on a bed together and talk about boys. Dakota talks about how great Sam has been to her and how she never expected to fall for someone like him (YUCK!) Lindsay says that she’s happy for them, but warns that dating someone on the show can be difficult like it was for her and Tyler. She says that she’s much happier with her boyfriend, Ryan, back home. As the two begin to talk, Katie walks in on them and makes a joke about how the two blondes have to stick together to form one brain (OUCH!) Dakota snaps back and says at least they have a friend in the game (Ugh, friendships. Gross.) Back at the Nerd Cave, Leshawna, Sam and Scarlett tries to catch a few more z’s as Beth, Cameron and Courtney head out to forage for food. After heading out, Max shouts for the sleeping campers and tells them to help him with his contraption: a robotic venus flytrap that can eat anything or anyone. Scarlett tells him that making that could be dangerous to the team but he tells her that’s exactly what he wanted. Leshawna and Sam exchange worried glances at each other while Scarlett rolls her eyes at Max. I call everyone to the meeting area, where three tables are set up. Today’s challenge will be to eat a three course meal of DISGUSTING foods prepared by Chef Hatchet himself. The contestants groan and before they continue doing so, I tell them to check under their plates. Each person does and Dakota, Leshawna and Sky recieve the card to announce that they are the Team Captains for their team! Chef sets up the first meal and it’s revealed to be… beef “meatballs” (Haha, look at the guys’ faces! Glad it’s not me.) The girls finish their plates quickly, leaving the guys of each team to poke at their plates. Courtney yells at Cameron, Max and Sam to eat the meal. Cameron and Sam eat the meal while Max still refuses. Furious, Courtney stuffs the plate in his mouth, finally earning Team Brains two points. A depressed Ella attempts to encourage all of the guys to eat their meal, but Katie tells her to stay put, because she’s helping the other team. As the Glam Seahorses are distracted, Beardo, Brick, Scott and Shawn finish their plates and earn a point for their team. For the next meal, Chef presents them with live worms covered in slime and hairballs. Haha, this is gonna be a good episode! Max suggests to his team that they use his HANDY DANDY (but “evil”) robotic venus flytrap, much to Scarlett’s annoyance. Jo overhears this and takes it from Max before the team can put their meals in the robot. Jo instructs everyone on the Brawns to throw their meals in the robot and they do (except Sugar because she’s GROSS and already ate the meal.) Geoff helps everyone on the team one-by-one to eat their meals and while Katie and Ella are slow to eat their meals, everyone finishes! Team Beauty earns themselves two points. Beth tells the team that because they can’t find the robot they’ll have to eat the meal and everyone does once again (with Max being force fed by Courtney again, LOL!) They earned themselves one point. Jo asks why their team didn’t get a point first and I tell her that they CHEATED. Haha, sucks for them. Sky is NOT a happy camper right now and yells at Jo for tricking them into cheating and how that is not the way to win. Jo is furious and turns to Max, accusing him of tricking them and he “admits” to thinking of the evil deed. The final meal is revealed: pizza covered with grasshoppers, jellyfish and live anchovies! SO GROSS! The brawns scarf down their meal and get two points! Jo cheers and rubs it in Max’s face, distracting him from eating his pizza. Leshawna and Courtney struggle with the grasshoppers hopping around the slices of pizza. The guys of the Glam Seahorses are able to complete the meal, as are Dakota, Ella and Lindsay. Dakota yells at Katie to eat her pizza, or else she’ll put her up for elimination. Katie yells back at Dakota and finishes her pizza, earning Team Beauty one point! The game is TIED. I figured this might’ve happened, so as a tie-breaker Chef has made a DISGUSTING cockroach blend, haha! Each team must pick one member to take 10 shots of this blend. Geoff volunteers for Team Beauty, while Jo volunteers for Team Brawn. No one steps forward from Team Brain, so Courtney shoves Max forward and says “You owe the team.” Scarlett smirks at him while Max looks terrified. The drinking begins… NOW! Each drinker gets off to a good start, but Geoff takes the lead quickly (he’s totally used to this.) Jo and Max struggle with the drinking and both stop between drinks. In a matter of seconds, Geoff is done and Team Beauty is safe for another day plus they get access to the Spa Hotel! Once Jo realizes that it’s her or Max, she speeds up and finishes the challenge! The Brawns come in second and once again Team Brain will be losing a member! After loss number two, Team Brains had a big decision to make: who would go up next to Max so they can finally get him out? After the challenge, Jo, Sky and some of the other brawn members attempted to talk to Team Brain (aka Courtney, Leshawna and Scarlett) and form a temporary truce to take out the Beauties if they would not go back on their word and voted Max out. Will it be enough? At the elimination ceremony, Max was sent home. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes